Evil Playtime
by snakeboy33
Summary: Focused on OCs. Based off a DeviantArt series created by Loveylove. Give it a try. Not much to say about a summary, except the focus is a series of teens, who are half alien of multiple species, including Kineceleran, and Ectounurite.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Before starting this, let me say that all credit for this story goes to "Loveylove" on DeviantArt. The characters, and the story concept are all her property, and I have received permission from her to make a story based on her artwork, though I do intend on expanding what she has already created. You can find the link to her DA account on my profile page.**

The sun rose up over the land.

A young man stood in a field, under a tree. He was tall, and thin. His face was skull like, and he had messy black hair that was combed over one eye. His other eye was sinister looking. It was green, but it had a black sclera, giving him a demonic look. He also strange, scar like lines going through that eye, with a lip piercing to top it off. He wore a gray sweater with torn sleeves, and a demon skull on the front, and a long-sleeved shirt with black and green sleeves. He also wore black pants. His hands were shoved in his pockets.

"Another day," he said, as he watched the sun rising," Which means nothing but trouble is on its way."

He then grinned evilly, as he brought one hand out his pocket. Green energy then lit to life on the tip of his finger.

"More specifically, _my_ trouble," he said, as he then began to walk.

**(somewhere else)**

A young girl woke up, and stretched with a yawn. She had long, purple hair, with pink highlights. She had green eyes, with lines going down her eyes.

She was in her room, on a bunk bed. She checked her clock, it was 7 o'clock.

"Well, might as well get up now," she said, rubbing the back of her head with a sigh. She checked the time, it was still rather early, but the sun was more or less up, so she figured she might as well get up.

A sound of snoring came from below her, and she leaned over the side of the bed. The girl below was still asleep. She had long black hair, and a green line tattoo under her eye. Her other eye was eclipsed by her hair, and her arms had green and black striped tattoos. The purple haired girl smiled.

"I think I've just met the next Sleeping Beauty," she said, before calling out," Hey Ani, wake up!" With a grunt, the black haired girl jolted up, hitting her head on the bed above her. She then fell to the floor, clutching her aching skull. The purple haired girl giggled.

"That's one way to wake up," she said. The girl, apparently named Ani moaned as she leaned up, rubbing her head.

"For crying out loud Xeera, can't you let me sleep in?" she asked," Its freaking 7 in the morning!" Xeera jumped down.

"No point in whining, so get dressed," she said.

Later, after they both got dressed, they left the building, and began walking. Eventually they came to a park.

Ani let out a loud yawn, as she put her hands behind her head. She was wearing a black trench coat with green stripes, with black pants, with a black and green ski cap on her head. She was wearing a green top that exposed her midriff.

"So, do you always wake up this early?" she asked.

"Not really, no," Xeera answered with a smile.

"So what made this day so special?" Ani asked. Xeera grinned at her friend.

"So we could take a walk in the park," she answered. Ani glared at her.

"So let me get this straight," she said," You wake me up at 7 in the morning, just so we could go the park?"

"Nope," Xeera answered," That's not the only reason we came here."

"Then why else?" Ani asked.

Xeera pointed, and Ani followed. There was a small ice cream kiosk nearby.

"The new ice cream shop," Xeera answered. At it, was a girl about Ani and Xeera's age with turquoise hair, in two pig tails. She was wearing a pink apron, and a silly looking hat that resembled a heart somewhat. She didn't look very happy to be there. Ani looked closely.

"Is that Ruby?" she asked.

"Let's go see," Xeera answered, as the two walked over.

The girl, apparently named Ruby was wiping off the counter.

"Welcome to the "Icy Heart" where all our ice cream is as cold as can be," she said in a bored tone, not looking up," How may I be of service?" She then looked up, and blinked.

"Xeera? Ani?" she asked.

"What's up?" Ani asked, trying to suppress her laughs at the sight of the hat, though it was rather in vain.

"Are you working here?" Xeera asked.

"Unfortunately," Ruby answered," So, what are you doing here? Come to make this job even _more_ miserable?"

"Well, all I would like is ice cream," Xeera said with a grin.

"How is this job miserable?" Ani asked.

As if on cue, a small girl with a purple sweater, and short brown hair rocketed forward.

"RUBY!" she cried, as she launched herself at said girl. Ruby simply put up a hand, and stopped her by the head.

"I sold my first ice cream!" the girl said excitedly. Ruby cringed.

"That's great, now will you please get away from me!" she said. Xeera and Ani sweat dropped. Ani was struggling to suppress her laughs even more now.

**(somewhere further downtown)**

The young man stood on a roof of a building, watching the hustle and bustle of the town below him. He looked over the area, as he leaned on the railing.

"Well, another day, another dollar," he said with a sinister looking smile. He then jumped on the ledge, as he looked over the city.

"I really gave those cops a run for their money last night," he said to himself," I should probably give them a break. Pity there is no one on this planet who can actually stand up to me."

That was when he heard something not that far away. He grinned.

"Well, I suppose that's worth something," he said," Might as well check it out. But first…" He then held up his hand, and green energy lit up in it. A strange gray skin then began to cover his body, save his right arm, which remained uncovered, but was white and black striped. Spikes came from his shoulders, as his legs disappeared, into a ghostly tail. His head was covered with the gray skin, but his eye remained exposed. Cracks seemed to run across his body in a track. Eventually, the transformation was completed, and a green eyed Ectounurite now floated there.

"Now its time, for Ghast to play," the boy turned alien said, before disappearing.

**Note: So here is part 1. Part 2 will be put up shortly. As said earlier, all credit goes to "Loveylove" for this story. I did paraphrase some of her lines though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: As said in the previous chapter, this whole story is the property of "Loveylove".**

"So this girl is your cousin?" Ani asked Ruby.

"Unfortunately," the turquoise girl said with a sigh.

"Does she have any abilities?" Xeera asked as she licked her popsicle.

"Nope," Ruby answered," Granted that amount of energy she has can't be considered 'normal'."

"How old is she?" Ani asked.

"Last I heard, she's twelve," Ruby answered.

As her friends continued talking, Xeera's eyes wandered around. She saw Emma still squealing Ruby's name over and over again in an energetic fashion, but Xeera noticed a strange shadow on the roof of the ice cream kiosk. At first glance, it seemed like a trick of the eye, but she looked a little closer, and noticed that the eye had a vaguely humanoid shape, and a single glowing green eye. That was when it moved. Xeera couldn't help but remember tell about one kind of alien that had those kinds of characteristics.

"Look out!" Xeera called to Emma.

Emma looked over her shoulder.

An Ectounurite had appeared behind her. It was apparently male, and it had its sun shield on. It was Ghast. **(take note, no one knows who Ghast is)**

"I'll cut to the chase," he said," I'm going to have a little fun here." He held up one of his hands, as it lit up with green energy.

"And this green stuff in my hand here will be the toy," he said, narrowing his single eye," You probably know how it works, you scream, and I attack." Ghast then got a pondering look. Or at least it seemed like a pondering look.

"Then again, we could also do it the other way around," he said.

"Hey!" a voice yelled. Ghast turned around, clearly uninterested.

"Yeah?" he asked lazily.

"Leave her alone!" Ruby said. All three girls were glaring at Ghast, with a killer look in their eyes. Ghast just eyed them.

"Mhm, and if I don't I'm going to assume you will beat me up?" he said," I don't take orders from anyone."

Ruby's eyes narrowed.

"Just you wait," she said, before holding up her arms. Crystal then began growing on her arms, as it consumed her whole body. Her eyes turned the color of pure gold, and eventually, a Petrosapien then stood there. Ghast would've arched his eyebrow if he had anything.

"Now let my cousin go!" Ruby said.

"Uh huh," Ghast said, rolling his eye," We've all read this book before. 'Let my cousin go' and all that jazz, and I'm supposed to go 'Oh my stars, the oversized rock is going to beat me up'." He then turned to her, and snickered.

"Trust me when I say, that you should just back off," he sneered.

Ruby then launched herself forward.

"If you are so tough, put your money, where your nonexistent mouth is!" she declared. She punched forward, and it went straight through Ghast, as if he wasn't even there. Ghast looked down.

"Gee, that was a killer," he said sarcastically.

"The attack…," Ani said, her eyes wide," Its like he was made of air."

"Surprised?" Ghast asked," Apparently you are forgetting that you are dealing with an Ectounurite. I suppose I should attack now." He then held up his hand.

"Don't worry, this doesn't hurt," he said, before thrusting his hand forward, and it entered Ruby's head, and into her mind. Ruby froze stiffly, before letting out a shriek. She then fell to her knees, before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh well," Ghast said with a snicker," Its not like I'm the first to lie."

"RUBY!" Emma cried, before charging at Ghast. She started throwing whimpy punches that Ghast barely even seemed to be noticed.

"You big bully!" Emma shrieked," Fight me!"

Ghast simply put a hand, picked her up, and moved her away.

"Let me go!" Emma yelled.

"Calm down, shorty" Ghast said," I didn't kill her, I just knocked her unconscious."

"Unconscious?" Emma asked.

"She'll be back on her feet in an hour or so," Ghast said.

"Alright then, you can let go of me now, Ugly," Emma said with a pout. This apparently hit a nerve in Ghast, who hoisted her up.

"Look here kid," he hissed," Here's a fact of life. Never call the alien who could turn you into a pile of dust in a millisecond 'ugly'. Hear me?"

"Hey, Ugly!" Ani called. Ghast hissed, as he looked over his shoulder.

Glowing green circuits then began climbing up Ani's arm, as they soon covered her entire body. A green circle then appeared on her face. Eventually, a Galvanic Mecamorph now stood there. Ani held up her arm, and shot a green beam from it.

Ghast was hit square in the chest, knocking him back.

"Good shooting," Xeera said," Let me get changed also." With that, Xeera's skin turned blue. A tail sprouted from her rear, and her feet turned to wheels. Eventually, a Kineceleran stood there, with her trademark helmet on, and the visor having been reeled up.

Ghast however, leaned up, and dusted himself off.

"Good shot," he sneered," I think that stung a little."

Ani gasped.

"What the…," she said," But its supposed to take you down! That's what happens to everyone else!"

"Well, I'm not 'everyone else'," Ghast said calmly," I'd ask you for a surrender, but that's cliched."

"And its not like I would surrender anyway!" Ani declared.

"Big flipping surprise," Ghast said," Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, he seemed to vanish.

"He's gone!" Ani said.

"No kidding," Xeera said, folding her arms, and flicking her tail.

"That was just plain strange," Ani said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Well, he is an Ectounurite," Xeera said," He might have just turned invisible."

"You think so?"

"Probably."

"So he's not really gone?" Emma asked, as she came out.

"Doesn't seem like it," Xeera answered," But are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a tad shaken up," Emma answered.

"That's a relief," Xeera said. As she was talking, Emma noticed something moving behind Ani.

"Look out!" she yelled.

Ani looked behind her briefly, but she was quickly struck through the head by Ghast. He snickered wickedly.

"Look who's taunting someone now," he said, as the Galvanic Mechamorph fell to the ground.

"ANI!" Xeera cried.

Ghast dusted his hands off.

"Well, that was fun enough," he said. Suddenly a rock hit him the head.

"What the hell?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Nice shot! Xeera!" Emma said, as Xeera tossed a rock to herself.

"Yipity skip," Ghast said," Number 3 wants to fight. Oh well, you're rather pretty, and its not in my nature to hit pretty ladies, but then again, you aren't going to surrender are you?"

"It seems you've got some kind of a brain in that empty head of your's," Xeera said, as her visor came down over her face," I never go down without a fight!"

"Fighting spirit, you've got to like that," Ghast said. But before he could immediately react, he was kicked in the side, and sent careening back.

"Way to go!" Emma cried, as some people stared at her.

Ghast, apparently unfazed, got up calmly, and dusted himself off.

"She hit me," he said to himself," That definitely has to count for something."

He then eyed Xeera maliciously.

"This might turn out more interesting than I thought," he said darkly, with a grin on his unseen mouth.

He brought his hands together, and summoned his dark green energy into his palms. Noticing this, Xeera ran forward, intent on circling him. Ghast however, calmly began whistling what sounded like the Ghostbusters theme, which Xeera found rather ironic. However, the Kineceleran quickly dismissed it as unimportant.

_That's strange_ Xeera thought_ Normally he would be trying to follow me with his eye. But he doesn't even seem to care._

Suddenly, Ghast's eye flashed over, and he shot his energy beam, which Xeera barely dodged.

_That was a little close for comfort_ she thought to herself again_ He seems more aware then I thought._

"I missed, good to know," Ghast said with a thumbs up and a cheerful tone. Xeera rose her visor up, and arched an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"To be drop dead honest, I don't like hurting pretty ladies," Ghast said with a shrug. Xeera glared.

"So then why are you attacking me?" she demanded.

Suddenly, Ghast materialized behind her, his ghostly body encircling her. He had popped her helmet clean off.

"'Attacking' is a poor word choice," he said," I think a more accurate word is 'playing'."

Xeera suddenly shuddered, as Ghast put his arms around her, and wrapped his serpentine lower body around her.

"Something the matter sweetheart?" he hissed," Don't like being hugged?"

Xeera shook slightly.

"Get…," she started to say, causing Ghast to blink slightly.

"…OFF ME!" Xeera then cried, as she threw Ghast off of her. Emma cheered in the background.

Ghast got up, and rubbed his head.

"Something tells me I'll be feeling that in the morning," he said.

"Want some more!" Xeera yelled.

Ghast sighed as he floated up.

"Yes, as a matter of factly, I would," Ghast said calmly," But that's off topic."

He then materialized behind Xeera again.

"Right now, we're playing," he hissed, causing Xeera to flinch.

Ghast bent down.

"Shall we continue?" he asked. Xeera just eyed him, before smirking, and hitting him across the face with her tail. Ghast rubbed his cheek.

"Well that's a new one for the records," he said jokingly," But I'll play along."

He then floated over to Emma.

"I take it you are satisfied that she isn't hurt?" he asked menacingly.

Xeera gasped, before taking a breath.

"Fine," she relented," I surrender." That response caught Ghast off guard.

"Wait, back up!" he said," You mean to tell me that you care about this human?" Xeera then demorphed.

"Please let her go," she said softly. Ghast sighed as he gently shoved Emma away.

"Not really the reaction was hoping for, but this is sort of an off day for me," he said. In a flash of green light, he changed back to human form.

"Let me just say, we'll meet again," he said. Emma scurried over to Xeera, and hugged her waist.

"Before this gets sappy, I'll be on my way," Ghast said, jerking his thumb, before mentally adding _And before I get stuck with that face in my memory._ He then slunk off, whistling the tune again.

"He's sort of weird," Xeera noted as Ghast walked away.

"I think he likes you!" Emma said giddily. Xeera chuckled.

"Maybe," she said. Emma then grinned at her older friend.

"And I bet you like him!" she said. This made Xeera shift her feet.

"Uhhh… let's go see if Ruby and Ani are okay," she said


End file.
